


Razjel Frankensteinem

by Arch_Gibril



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Czasami w życiu każdego, przychodzi ten moment kiedy żałujemy czegoś, co dopiero co zrobiliśmy. Dla Razjela właśnie przyszedł ten moment. Niestety.





	Razjel Frankensteinem

Niebezpieczeństwo czyhało z każdej strony. Atak mógł nadejść zza każdego rogu i Razjel doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, sam przecież stworzył swojego wroga, potwora, który mógł nadejść w każdym momencie. Pan tajemnic schował się za kanapą, gdzie, jak podejrzewał, żadne z jego przeciwników go nie znajdzie. Oddychał szybko i płytko, był zmęczony, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odpoczynek, bo od strony kuchni słyszał już kroki, nadchodzące nieuchronnie w jego kierunku.

Drzwi otworzyły się lekko. Dwie pary stóp na drewnianej podłodze, dwie pary rąk przesuwające meble, żeby go znaleźć. Przycisnął notatnik do piersi i dłoń do ust.

-TU CIĘ MAM!- rozległ się zadowolony pisk.

Jego ramiona zostały siłą unieruchomione za jego plecami. Małe, dziewczęce paluszki dopadły jego żeber.

-H-Hija Proszę! Gabrielu puść mnie! Dajcie spokój!

-Ale Raz…- zaśmiał się zza niego Dżibril- Ja jestem przecież tylko narzędziem Pana! Jeśli Pan tego chce, to tak się właśnie stanie! Z jakiego innego powodu, niż rozkaz Jasności, sam byś to zaczynał panie mądry? Kto kazał ci ją uczyć zaklęcia łaskoczącego?

Kiedy siedmiolatka zaczęła inkantować to właśnie zaklęcie, przez myśl Razjela przeszło tylko jedno: “Stworzyłem potwora…”


End file.
